To Get Home
by Goddess of Power
Summary: -Set after the movie- Ed and Al are on Earth living in Alfons' old home with Noa. When The two brothers stumble upon three girls visiting Alfons' grave, their lives turn upside down. The three girls are trying to get back home, can the brothers help them?


A/N: Well, this idea came after my twin sister and I finished watching Fullmetal  
Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. That's an awesome movie by the way! I'd like to say that this story is probably going to be a very long one if I don't lose inspiration.

We would very much like it if you'd review. Please and thank you!

This story takes place after the movie. That means the Ed and Al are on Earth with Noa and Hughes and everybody else.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * * *

The dark room had only one source of light: candles. There were candles along each wall of many colors and scents. The room was quite large and could probably be considered a large living area. This room had only one door to enter and exit, if you didn't include the escape route. The walls were a solid dull gray color that could bring down anybody's cheerful mood within a heartbeat if they hadn't gotten used to it.

The room also held three girls.

Two of the girls were about seventeen and were fraternal twins. They were tall and skinny. The other girl was around eight. She was short and skinny.

One of the twins had long, light brown hair that reached her thighs. She had neon green eyes with a circle of gold around the pupils. She had faint freckles over her nose and had a small mole under her left eye. She wore a knee-length, dark green dress with the straps hanging below her shoulders. The black cloth she wore around her feet was also adorned on her hands. She wore a choker necklace around her neck that held a small charm of a deer. Her arms were covered in bangles of many colors and shapes.

The other twin had short, shoulder-length light brown hair. She had electric blue eyes with a circle of violet around the pupils. She didn't have the freckles or the mole, like her sister. She wore a light purple dress with the long sleeves covering her arms. She didn't have the cloth around her feet or hands; instead, she wore short black boots. She had a small necklace with an angel charm on the gold chain. She didn't have much jewelry like her sister.

The younger girl was very different than her friends. She had curly, almost-white, blonde hair that was held in two pigtails under her ears. She had hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle. She had a small claw-like scar that went through her bottom lip and trailed down her chin. She wore a light pink sweatshirt that went past her knees; the sleeves were hanging past her hands and were slipping from her right shoulder. She wore baggy black pants underneath to keep her legs warm. Instead of the black cloth that was around the brunette's feet, this girl wore dark pink cloth wrapped around her feet and around her neck. She also had one hoop earring in her right ear.

Overall, they were very beautiful.

"We can't do this, we've tried over and over again. Why do you still insist on doing this, Doerenda?" Asked the shorthaired brunette to her twin.

Doerenda, the longhaired brunette, sighed and rolled her eyes. "I want to do this so we can get back home to Amestris. I don't want to live here anymore! We're homeless and can barely find food that is cheap enough for us to eat. Do you really want to live like that for the rest of our lives, Angelica?"

The other twin, Angelica, gazed at the ground and shook her head 'no'. "I suppose you're right. And don't call me Angelica. I already told you; I like the nicknames Mama and Papa gave us."

"Yeah, I know; sorry, Angel." Doe smiled as she said her sisters' nickname.

"Forgiven, Doe." Angel smiled also at her sisters' nickname.

They both grinned at each other while bringing one of their arms in front of them. Doe brought her right arm out while Angel, her left. They revealed their shoulders to each other and smiled brightly. Doe had a birthmark of a running deer; and since she was a girl, her parents named her _Doe_. Angel's shoulder revealed a birthmark that looks like angel wings.

"Hey, no forget Mimi!" The small blonde said in an extremely kid-ish voice. She had poor grammar also.

"Aww, we wont forget you. But, once we start, you have to go wait in the corner; we don't want you to get hurt. Understand?" Angel asked.

"Mimi understands."

Doe moved to the middle of the room and picked up s broken piece of white chalk and began to draw. Angel soon joined her in the drawing with the other half of the chalk while Mimi stood there watching.

After about ten minuets, the twins dropped what was left of their chalk outside of their drawing and gazed at their creation. It was a Transmutation Circle.

"This isn't going to work." Angel told her sister. "How do you even know what to do?"

"Well, remember when the Thule's Society army and Dietlinde crossed over through that blonde boy's portal?" Doe asked and received a nod from both of her friends; Mimi was actually really smart, although she never showed it. "Well, I was watching him from above and noticed that he cut his hand. When he put his bloody hand on the circle, it started to glow and a portal opened up."

"How do know it was real? Maybe something else did it." Angel stated while watching her sister pace around the circle they had just created. "You know that Alchemy doesn't exist here."

Doe stopped her pacing and glared at her sister. "Man, you are such a downer. Can't you just comply with my thoughts for once? I'm smart too, ya know!"

Angel shrugged and pushed Mimi into the farthest corner of the room. "Stay here. Don't move until we tell you too, okay?"

"Mimi will stay here and not move." The blonde said. She spoke in third person most times, if you haven't guess. "Mimi wishes luck. Careful too!" Mimi shouted while the twins went to the other side of the room.

There was a small bag behind the candles. Doe picked it up and opened the bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"Something we need to open the portal of course!" Doe answered and pulled out two kitchen knives; sharp kitchen knives.

Angel paled at the sight of the shiny blade, but grabbed the handle anyways. "What do we do now?"

"We have to cut our hands. We need blood." Doe said and gripped the blade in her hand hard. She released the blade seconds later and dropped it behind the candles again. Her hand was covered in blood. "Now you."

Angel looked down at the knife in her hand and closed her eyes tightly as she moved to grasp the blade in her other hand. The knife cut into her skin and she winced as she felt the warm blood pool in her hands. She dropped the knife and refused to open her hand in fear of being freaked out by the blood and backing down from the process they were doing.

"If you back down now, we'll never find out how to get home. You want to see Papa and Mama again, don't 'cha?" Doe asked as she made her way over to the opposite side of the circle and getting onto her knees.

"Of course I want to see them! We've been here for over five years. They have probably given up hope by now. I mean… Papa and Mama would have gone back to normal." Angel looked down. "And Mama and Papa had just adopted Mimi when her parents died… we had to baby-sit her… and… we're here now. What did we even do?" Angel was on the verge of crying.

"We tried to bring Jeremy back from the dead, 'member?" Doe whispered only loud enough for her twin to here. "You refused to do it because you knew it was forbidden, but I pushed you. Mimi was in the room watching, and we drug her here with us. We couldn't even bring Jeremy back."

Angel wiped away the single tear in her eye and ran to the side of the circle that was opposite of Doe. She knelt down on the ground and shivered and she remembered the blood in her hand. She was actually going to do this.

"I'm sorry. I'm pushing you again into something you don't want to do." Doe whispered.

"No, this is something I _want_ to do! It's just that I don't want anything to happen to Mimi or you!" Angel shouted. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen." Doe smiled. "I've seen this done a few times when they opened the portal. But, the last time they had to sacrifice two people…" Doe trailed off.

"Sacrifice?!" Angel yelled in shock.

"Yeah. But when the blond boy did it the first time, he didn't. All he did was use his own blood. I think that blood is the key." Doe grinned. "We can at least try, right? If it doesn't work, then nothing will happen. I swear."

Angel nodded and leaned over her part of the circle. "So, all we have to do is put out hands on the circle?"

Doe nodded her answer. "Clap your hands together first though, it might give more power. I want this to work, so we're going to do what it takes."

Angel nodded, again, and glanced at her closed hand, which was now dripping her blood.

Doe, across the circle, was whispering a prayer to God that she could only hear. She wished that if anything happened, that Mimi and Angel wouldn't be harmed. She also wished that this worked and they would be able to cross the gate and be able to go back to Shamballa.

The twins stared at each other for a few seconds and glanced over at their younger, adopted sister, who had her eyes closed and her hands in a praying-like form. They smiled and looked back at each other. At the same time, they nodded, opened their bloody hands and clapping them together. They threw their hands onto the circle with such a force that it stung their wounds.

"Please work," They both said under their breaths.

They had their eyes closed while doing this, and didn't know what was going on around them. They slowly opened their eyes and looked up at the ceiling, where, surprisingly, they saw a bright purple light glowing. It was like a vacuum and was trying to suck in anything that was in the room. Little candles few up and disappeared into the light.

"It's the portal!" Doe shouted with a ton of enthusiasm.

Angel was stunned by what she saw. "Yeah, but what do we do now?" She shouted.

Doe looked back over to her sister. "Well, we close it."

Angel looked stunned.

"We aren't prepared to leave yet. In those gates, 'member those black hands? Well, they will rip us apart. We can't go yet. This was just a test run." Doe smiled. "It worked!"

"You're right." Angel sighed and lifted her hands off of the circle, as did Doe. "How do we close it though?"

Doe had a blank face.

"You didn't think that far, did you?"

"Naw. I didn't even think it would work in the first place." She shrugged.

Angel slapped her forehead and thought of a way to close the portal before they were sucked in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Few Days Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brother, wait up!" Al shouted and waved to his older brother, Ed.

"Come on, you're slow!" He shouted back.

The two brothers were reunited and were as happy as ever. They did miss their friends back home: Roy, Whinry, Hawkeye, Havoc, Rose, and everybody else. But, they had each other, so they would live.

They had been together for a few months now and had caught up. They knew everything that had happened while they were separated. They knew everything about each other. They lived in Alfons's home with Noa still. Ever since Alfons death, Ed and Noa had visited his grave everyday, with Al following. He was truly missed.

They were going to visit Alfons grave and were running to the graveyards' entrance; Noa had visited earlier that day.

Al finally caught up with Ed when he slowed down. He was looking straight at his deceased friends' grave. There were three females standing around the grave and sitting flowers on top on the soil. They were also talking to his buried friend.

Ed ducked behind a close tree and dragged Al with him.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Al asked.

"Shh, be quiet. Didn't you see them?" Ed asked.

"Well, yeah; but, their only girls. They must be friends of Alfons."

The two brothers peeked their heads out from behind the tree trunk so they could listen to what they were saying.

"Alfons… what have you gotten yourself into this time? You said you'd live…" Said a shorthaired brunette.

"Yeah, dude, you gone and fucked up." Said a longhaired brunette while gently kicking the gravestone with her cloth rapped foot. "You went the easy way. No fair."

"Mimi misses Alfons." Said the short blonde. "Why have Alfons gone away?"

The shorthaired brunette picked up the small girl and hugged her. "He's in a better place now."

"Yeah, with all the babes, food, and rockets he can get. He probably got drunk the first night he left us. He has all the luck." Said the other brunette and stuck her tongue out.

"Probably."

They all looked down at the grave with sad faces and said their goodbyes. They turned to leave when the blonde jumped down from her carrier's arms and placed a piece of paper on top of the grave and also left.

Ed and Al came out of their hiding spot and went over to the grave. There were three different types of flowers surrounding the grave: Lilies, Tulips, and Daisies.

Al picked up the paper that had been set down moments before and unfolded it.

"What is it?" Ed asked and peered over his brothers' shoulder for a better look.

It was a hand-colored picture of what appeared to be Alfons and the girls that had just left. At the bottom it was signed 'Mimi' in sloppy letters and 'Doe' in Capitals letters and 'Angel' in neat cursive letters. Al flipped over the paper and something fell from the back.

Ed picked it up and found out that it was a picture of the three girls huddled near Alfons and a newly made rocket of his. On the back of the picture said 'Best brother ever.'

"Well, I guess they were close, huh?" Al said and sat down the paper on the grave again.

"Yeah, but he never mentioned them before." Ed said and put the picture back in place. After a while of silence, Ed said, "Hey, wait! He had babe friends and he never told me?!"

"Calm down, brother!" Al sighed.

Ed said a few words to Alfons's grave before they left to go back home. On their way, they said hello to Gracia and Hughes; they were talking down in Gracia's flower shop. They made their way into Alfons's former home and were met with the scent for cooking food.

"Noa! What are you cooking? It smells delicious." Al asked as he put his jacket on the coat peg, along with Ed.

Noa popped her head out of the kitchen and told them that she was only cooking noodles and that they would be done soon enough.

"So, what do we want to do tomorrow, brother?" Al asked as they sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be ready.

"I don't know. I have to go back to rocket building, though. Alfons's friends said that they need another person to help them, since their friend is gone. And I used to help him with rockets anyways, so I don't really care." Ed explained and pulled his arms behind his head.

Al was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Brother… I didn't know Alfons, but I'd like to find those girls again. The ones who were at the grave today."

"Why would you do that? We don't know them and they hold no importance to us."

Just before Al was going to protest, Noa came out of the kitchen with a pot of noodles.

"I'm sorry; was I interrupting something?" She asked with a confused face as she sat the pot onto the tabletop.

The two brothers shook their heads and started to make their plates. They ate in silence. Noa reached for the pot at the very same time that Ed did and accidentally had their hands connect.

Noa left her hand there for a few moments and the brothers knew that she was seeing something.

"What is it?" Al asked. "What did you see?"

"Three girls… blood… portal… grave…" She rambled. "They're trying to make their way home. They don't belong here. There was something about blood in their future."

"Blood," Ed started. "Does that mean that they're going to die?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think it was anything including death. It's just that something… something is going to happen."

Al stood up and put his plate away after rinsing it. "That gives me a better reason to find those girls. If I can help, then they don't have to suffer."

"They have nothing to do with us. We saw them once and you're already obsessed with them! What has gotten into you? I mean, it's nice that you want to help, but maybe they don't need help." Ed stated and washed his plate also.

All while the two brothers were fighting, Noa sat there smiling. "They're just like you, Ed."

* * * *

A/N: The end. That was only the very first chapter though so don't worry. Anyways, please review. You can give me ideas, what you think is going to happen, or anything you want to tell me.

Well, until next time….


End file.
